Change
by UchiwaFikushon
Summary: They decided to reincarnate her and they even put a bonus! Her memories from her previous life will be retained! Sounds good right? Maybe it would be good if she was reincarnated in earth, but no, she was instead reincarnated in a dangerous world. "...I take back the praises I gave to all of you." An OC Insert/Self Insert. Warning: Shitty grammars.
1. Reincarnation Ticket

**Chapter one: Reincarnation Ticket**

* * *

Hey guys, before I go on to the story of my life here in this world let me ask you a question. Whats your expectations when you face the afterlife? Mine is that I expect my afterlife to be in purgatory though heaven would be a nice wishful idea since I had done some good things in my 19 years of living on earth, I also had done some bad common things nothing too serious though.

Some people (mostly the religious ones) believe in going to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory etc. after they die. I am one of those religious types. Some to those who don't believe in Gods and Deities and instead believe in science and facts, I don't really know what they believe in it depends on them. And others who don't really think about the afterlife and death well we will never really know (unless your smart enough to _guess_).

As I was saying I am one of the religious ones my belief in the afterlife is that I will go to the purgatory, so why am I reincarnated with my memories intact? Maybe I had done some good things in my past past life, but why are my memories still there?

I would probably never know, but my guess is that God is being nice to me and decided to give me a second life plus deciding to be generous enough to let my memories from my previous life intact.

Ah, i'm probably one of the most luckiest person alive...or dead.

How did I know that I would get reincarnated with my memories still there? Its very simple. After I died (which I didn't know back then) I found myself in a white room I was standing at the center naked as I wa-

Wait wait wait wait hold up...I'm _naked_?! What the fuck!

Quickly I tried to cover myself, keyword _tried _since I can't cover my ass. I frantically scanned the room looking for some cameras or CCTV or peepholes only to find none, I relaxed slightly (just a 0.5%) and decided to get out of the room, but first I need to search for some clothes.

As I scanned the room again I finally noticed 2 things.

1 there are no furniture's the room is just empty except for my presence but its kinda creepy, since the room is just plain empty that means no clothes for me. This problem is no biggie for me since all I need to do is to go out (cautiously) in this creepy room and i'm just going to secretly search for some clothes and steal it, but there's a new problem.

And now I will introduce to you to problem no. 2!

There are no doors...i'm trapped.

My mind began to make some horrid thoughts and this is the time I asked myself a question which I should have done the moment I found myself naked, my excuse is that i'm a late reactor...sometimes. Shit, where am I and why am I naked?! Is this one of the scenes in some horror films I've watched, No fucking way! Nononono! I don't wanna be experimented by some mad scientist or..or be driven as a prostitute or some sex slave, I don't want to waste my virginity!

...Well its kinda flattering that they would think of using me like as sex slave that means I must be pretty. Wait, What am I thinking! This is not the time for flattering myself! By the time I was finally done with my horrid and dramatic thoughts, I distinctly remembered something...something...some-

"Gaahh!" I shouted with my arms clutching in my head, if a passerby's were to see my state right now they would surely think I escaped from a mental hospital. "Remember! What was it that I forgot?!"

Seeing as it didn't help me remembering, I decided to bang my head on a wall...softly. And it helped! I finally remembered it!

I remembered that I got hit directly by a huge motherfucking truck and judging by the speed of the truck I would have probably been blown to pieces.

Oh, so that's what I forgot.

It wouldn't take some idiot to know that not even a miracle could survive that. So i'm dead.

I'm dead. I thought grimly, I died, I didn't survived the hit or more like I didn't have a chance to even survive that kind of hit. Somehow when I think about it over and over it doesn't sound bad at all. I mean I miss my life and my family and my friends more importantly I miss my dog- my sweet sweet gentle bulldog.

As I stood there my with my mouth agape and my eyes widening with horror, disbelief, and dread for what seemed like days (actually I exaggerated it, I stood there for 1 hour and 14 minutes) processing the thought that i'm dead I think I looked like I saw a monster, I didn't even notice a paper clutched tightly in my left hand.

Until the said paper grew hot but it wasn't on fire...lucky for me I guess.

"Ouch!" I shouted, (Wow, the dead can still feel a pain) when I looked through the source of pain I noticed that I was holding a crumbled piece of paper.

"The fuck? since when have I been holding this paper?" Feeling curious I smoothened the crumbled paper and began to read the contents of it.

"What the- this is all about me!" I said loudly my face shocked. The contents read-

Name: Helena Jeans Miller

Age: 19

Birthdate: January 23 1996

Race: Human

Human Genes: American

Gender: Female

Blood Type: O

Hair Col...

...

...

...

"The fuck, I got a stalker in purgatory or...maybe in heaven, its a bit flattering, but its still creepy," I said as I found the contents of it all about me and my life and what was scary was that all the information's were correct.

"Wow, my stalker must've been working diligently if all of it were correct." I muttered, "And is that my BREAST SIZE?! This stalker is a freaking pervert!"

I skipped some parts of it that were embarrassing and creepy and decided to read the contents at the bottom, if there are some interesting thing mentioned there. And believe me there IS. I can't believe the stalker knows that I have a crush on-

No, that wasn't the most interesting thing mentioned hehehehe I was just kidding.

Okay, the interesting thing that was mentioned made my heart stop... if I even had a heart right now (Yohohohoho, its almost a skull joke!). The interesting contents read,

Hereby decided to be _reincarnated with her memories intact_, reincarnated in-

I gasped as I stop reading when I read the words_ reincarnated _and _memories intact_, I was shocked and_ greatly touched _that God decided to reincarnate me, he must have found my past past life as good enough for his taste that he decided to reincarnate me with my memories still in my mind.

I love you life! I love you stalker angel- wait no I don't love you, your too creepy. I love you me! I love you God! I happily sang in my mind

Few minutes later and I was still praising whatever my mind could say and produce to the ones who decided to give me a second chance, at the corner of my left eye I saw an old wooden door.

Strange, the last time I scanned the room there were no doors. *Gasp* is this the road to reincarnation? Feeling curious I decided to approach it cautiously and turned the knob and hesitantly opened it (the door could maybe lead me or drag me to hell or something or maybe there are monsters and eating devils there) what I saw was just an eternal whiteness.

Mustering up courage and feeling slightly daring, I decided to step out of the room and explore to my hearts content since I was bored being at the white room and I think i'm gonna go crazy if I stayed in that room for another few minutes, but the color of the outside world didn't help curing the matters either, but oh well as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers.

As I stepped out of the room thinking of what I should do with my freedom and pushing aside the matters of reincarnation.

I fell, yup i'm gonna repeat that I fell.

"...HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE AGAIN! But what am I saying i'm dead already! But what if even spirits can die?! NonononoNo! MY REINCARNATION TICKET! My heart...my heart...holy fuck! My heart this adventure is bad for my heart!, the adrenaline rush is too much! ...I think i'm gonna pee!? Maybe i'm gonna die by a heart attack?!" I shouted as I fell into the eternal whiteness below.

And then darkness consumed me. Hah! I fainted because I fell and I still haven't reached the ground yet...if there is a ground.

Guys, before I let this chapter end you still remember the praises I sang to the Deities right? Yeah, in the second chapter or so i'm really gonna regret it later, if only I had read the remaining words of the paper.

_Reincarnated in the Naruto Universe._

Fuck my life and all this bullshit.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for my grammar and the disclaimer is in my profile.**

**Reviews and Critiques are welcomed with open arms!**

_**UchiwaFikushon signing out!**_

_**Edit: Linebreaks TT**_


	2. Realization, Plans, Development, Screwed

**Chapter Two: Realization, Plans, Developments, Screwed**

_Warning: This chapter has a 50-50 chance of being boring...so if you read this well if you want to you can move on to the third chapter or maybe skip some parts of this, oh but if you continue reading this I suggest that you do some calculation if you wanted to know her age._

* * *

I woke up feeling pain all over my body, my mind feeling hazy and my eyesight blurry.

Its so cold right now, where the fuck am I anyway? I though groggily, fortunately for me the cold feeling didn't last long as I saw a- is that a woman or a man? Oh its a woman, anyways the woman (bless her!) wrapped a towel all over my body using her huge hands.

Huge...hands? ...HUGE HANDS?!

I can see my surroundings but not clearly though, as I hurriedly glanced from left to right my eyes widening, there are about 4 people in the room i'm currently staying at and believe me all of them are so tall! Are they giants?! I thought as I began to formulate some dramatic and supernatural imaginations, as I glanced again from my left, I saw the kind giant woman (its my temporary nickname for her) talking to a...guy? (damn my eyesight)

I can't mostly understand what the hell they're saying all I understand in their conversations were "safe" and "fine", the language they're speaking is Nihongo, I've watched many anime's and I know somehow that they're speaking in Nihongo.

The man seeing my glance approached me, I watched with dread as he approached me my mind going red-alert as I thought of several scenarios of what the giant man is going to do to me.

Is he going to EAT ME?! I asked myself in hysteria as I found him getting nearer and nearer to me. No way! Shit! why the hell can't I move my legs?! I think in horror as I find my legs paralyzed (actually my legs can move, it just wouldn't coordinate with me).

As the man was now standing in front of me his face stoic, but there's something in his expression I couldn't identify- was it hunger?! I shut my eyes in fear as I saw his hands reaching out for me. He's going to eat me! the thought kept repeating in my mind as I took a huge deep breath and let out a huge_ battle _cry.

Woops! Sorry for my great imagination *cough. I meant a "Huge motherfucking earshitting cry."

Waaahhhhh! I cried as I thought of the pain i'm gonna go through once he started chopping me. The man who reached out his arms to me nearly flinched (must be because of the sudden loudness) but he nevertheless held me and-

He hugged me! Using his other half-free arm he rubbed soothing circles on my back, he asked worriedly to the kind woman about "something" and the woman replied back as calmly as she could. Of course there interaction went unnoticed by me as I was obviously wailing loudly while closing my eyes.

Whe-Where am I?! And why the hell are they speaking Japanese?! Why the fuck are they so inhumanly tall! Last time I checked i'm still in New York running through the streets in a hurry since i'm going to be late for the reunion, then there was this fucking truck then-

That's when my memories of all that happened before came back full force, I internally winced as it hurts like hell the feeling is like a freaking hangover!

Soooo, if I could recall correctly God gave me a reincarnation ticket and I was reincarnated in Japan, that's ...cool.

Being in Japan is one of the most greatest wishes in being an otaku. Heh, when I grow up _again _i'm gonna practice drawing an anime character then after that when I mastered my drawing skills i'm gonna write a mangga then-

Hold up! No need to get ahead of yourself, first I need to know where my new house is in Japan (I hope its Tokyo) then after that maybe i'd get to know my new parents-

New parents..? Oh that's right i'm dead and they reincarnated me...I was probably given a new family. Still though some part of me wished that they would reincarnate me again to my previous family. I mean really how can you expect me to just instantly move on and forget about my previous life in just like one day or something...I need time.

My parents I-I miss my parents and m-my younger sister, my friends, and my previous life! Especially my dog Luffy, sweet loving dear Luffy! I cried harder and harder and this time my cries were not in fear, this time my cries were from sadness, sorrow, grief, and anguish...yeah they're all just synonyms from _melancholy_, i'll just add loneliness and dread...and have I mentioned sadness? Oh I guess I have. Anyway I miss all of them, but I knew my parents especially Jane; my younger sister would disgruntled if they ever found out I cried...if.

Heh, they would probably buy (if they're lazy to cook) me my favorite food (which is actually just a spaghetti) to cheer me up an-and Luffy would've licked me endlessly to make me feel better which is kind of gross but I can live with it. I should not let myself be consumed by the past! (which is harder than I though)

Bu-but its so hard not to! My emotional side of mind argued, Okay okay, I should just_ try _not to let myself be consumed by the past.

Feeling slightly better I let myself consumed by the darkness, in short it means I need my fucking beauty sleep (though my cryings didn't stop [ I guess its automatic] ). Ugh! Why am I feeling so tired, ...must be common to all newborn infants I guess.

* * *

Okay so basically the 5 months of my life after I was born were extremely boring, all I ever did was sleep-pee/poo-eat or rather drink (breastmilk) and then go back again to sleep then the process repeats again. My new mother (okaa-san hehehehe) sometimes plays with me and she also cuddles me, but its not often though and I rarely saw my father since I sleep most of the time.

My new parents are stoic, nice, and sometimes...funny. There was this one time when I uttered my first word and I uttered "Wawa" it means mama, you should have seen mother's face when she heard the word, though I was a bit guilty when I saw father's face it portrayed a combination of sad, happiness, and disapointment expression (though it quickly turned into a blank expression) since I didn't utter his name first. So all in all I like them.

And for the past 5 months I finally learned my name, my new parents named me Henkou, I don't know what the meaning is though, and right now I still don't know what my surname is *sigh*. I also learned my parents name, mothers name is Koishi while father's name is Kaiyou though like my name I also don't know the meanings behind it *another sigh*. I actually have been expecting more common names for my parents and for me, such as Hideki, Hideo, (though I wouldn't like this it would be like Hideous...no offence to those who have this name of course) Yuki, Hana, Aiko, and etc. don't get me wrong, i'm not complaining it just that well...umm...I think I should just stop and just move on to another *cough* problematic *cough* matters.

The weird thing in my new family is that I don't see any of them wearing modern things they're ...too traditional and I don't actually see any modern things in my new house (well actually there are few but its really rare for me to see one). I'm starting to suspect that maybe I was time-traveled back in the past, my plans could be ruined but its okay though nothing too serious. I mean if I was time-traveled in the past I could be remembered as the very first person who created the first mangga! But it could also be because my family is anti-modern or that maybe were just poor.

A month later I finally found an answer to the "Why I rarely saw any modern things", I found out one of the most shocking things in you see my eyesight had gotten better and better with each passing months until finally the day came where I could finally see clearly and properly.

Father or should I refer to as Otou-san (hehehehe Japan and their formalities, i'm so lucky!) came in to my room early morning probably just checking up on me, maybe mother persuaded him or something or that he wants to see his lovely daughter...naah, its probably the former.

Anyway he came in to my room wearing a grey kimono with matching pants (so dull) and stayed there for a minute or two and then left. Thats the time where I noticed a familiar design at the back of Otou-sans kimono and let me tell you this what I saw was really shocking.

The design on his back is the crest of the Uchiha Clan from the show Naruto it used to be my favorite anime on my previous life until I got bored, but I still continued to watch it though since it was once one of my favorite animes.

Is that an Uchiha Crest at the back of my father's clothes? Why haven't I noticed this? Is my dad a Naruto fanatic? But that couldn't be...I-I mean i'm 90% sure that I was reincarnated in the freaking ancient timeline. This has got to be fucking unreal! I thought as I tried to excuse myself anything as long as i'm far away from the truth like kilometers...no scratch that a billion lightyears away, which I successfully did.

Nah, it could also be just a look-alike design. I thought as I waved my hand in a disbelieving manner, and then suddenly an idea struck me. I will prove myself and my creative mind that this is not true and that I am not born in the Narutoverse!

Okay, so here's my plan. Later when my mother visits my room to check up on me I will make sure to check on her back if there is a design simmilar to father, and if I see it again then maybe I will believe that I was reincarnated in the Narutoverse.

My mother finally visited me 3 hours later. She checked in to see if I was hungry or that I need to change my diaper, by the time she found out that I was okay she kissed my cheek while smiling softly and then she turned around stopping for a minute to brush off some nonexistent dirt (is she germaphobic?) on her dark blue skirt and then left my room.

I saw it! I saw it when she turned around and left my room. I saw the Uchiha Crest in her blue blouse! ...This is not real. No! I refuse to believe it!

Unfortunately for me, my mind right now is feeling evil and factual and concluded to me all the possible harsh truths.

Well its certainly possible, haven't I read some fanfictions about a person mostly a girl that after they died if they're luck or unlucky enough (depends on their view and their current situations) they get to be reincarnated in the world of Naruto.

But its called _fanfiction_, I argued in my mind (I think i'm going crazy).

Well yeah think about it you got to go into _the Purgatory, _then in the letter you read, it was decided that they would _reincarnate_ you, and might I add they decided to reincarnate you with your memories intact and since you are reincarnated right now it certainly is _100% possible_, my evil side of mind (curse you!) decided to argue with _me_.

But- I tried to retort back, but unfortunately for me I knew that i'm losing the argument (made up by myself). I started to panic. Okay calm down, I thought as I took deep breaths inhale-exhale-inhale-exhale. Its gonna be okay...wait what am I thinking, I am calm! I'm going to think of this hypothetically.

Hypothetically I got reincarnated in Naruto Universe in Konoha (depends on the timeline, but i'm 100% sure that I was born where Konoha was already founded) which is a good place. Well its okay, but i'm reincarnated in the _Uchiha clan_! There will be a massacre in the future. I need to know what timeline i'm in so that maybe I could prepare myself or something.

Wait, what am I thinking! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! it doesn't matter if I was prepared or in which timeline and place I'm in, i'm still gonna die!

They reincarnated me to...die! I'm... going...to... die...?!

As the realization sinks in I wailed like a banshee I am in my crib. My mother who heard the noise quickly came in to check what happened upon, seeing me crying she quickly held me up and tried to do a motherly comfort on me to calm me down and shut me up which I responded by crying even more loudly and thrashing on her shoulder.

Well too bad for her since I ain't gonna shut up, minutes passed by and I still haven't stopped crying she began to get worried (she checked my diapers to see if I pee or poop only to find none and she gave me a breastmilk [yuck!] but I wouldn't drink it) so she decided to bring me to the hospital.

When we got out from the house (I was still crying) people (I think its the Uchiha's since I was reincarnated in the Uchiha clan I must be inside the compound) stopped whatever they're doing and looked (glared) at us some ignored us, my mother noticing the stares walked faster she hugged me tighter and tried to hide me from their stares, well since they're an Uchiha's maybe a _cold _stares.

Few minutes later we got out of the compound and (I think) are currently in the heart of the village I decided to use this opportunity and peeked (while still crying) the surroundings looking for the Hokage Monument, the designs of the buildings matches Konohagakure so different and so...traditional-like and the streets are unpaved. I did happen to find the mountain and lucky for me, I found out that the mountain had 3 heads carved in it (poor mother nature).

Three as in trio, triad, trinity, triplet, trilogy, triplicate, third, triplicity, tertiary, trinomial, thrice, triangular, threesome,_ sannin, san, mitsu. _(google...gotta love it)

I didn't intentionally pull a sexual innuendo just so you know.

3 heads. So Hiruzen Sarutobi is still the Hokage, I'm still in the timeline where the Sandaime is still ruling...pheeww! I internally sighed in relief.

As minutes passed by I decided to stop crying for mother's sake, and I eventually fell asleep due to the exhaustion from crying. I felt guilty for mother though, her ears must have been ringing from my loudness (babies) and I could guess right now that her shoulder and strands of her long raven-black hair is covered with tears and snots.

Oh well, its not my fault that God decided (without my permission) to reincarnate me in the Narutoverse, he almost gave me a heart attack.

* * *

I woke up to find myself laying in a bed and that isn't even my bed heck I don't even sleep in a bed! I sleep in a crib, but I didn't panic since I remembered mother brought me to the hospital, i'm alone right now alone though and I felt very tired to worry right now, I yawned while stretching my arms (or at least I think that's what I did) ugh! I think I had a headache I can tell that my eyes are red and puffy right now. I didn't forget what happened before I fainted though. This time though I didn't lose my mind and went 180 degrees crying like a banshee. Since I know that i'm at least in the timeline of the Sandaime. I am temporarily safe from the Uchiha Massacre.

Come to think of it I wonder if i'm older than Itachi...or maybe Obito, Ugh! I don't know exactly what timeline i'm in. I mean I know that i'm in the timeline of the Sandaime's era, but what exactly is this timeline. Is this the timeline where there is still the The Third/Second Shinobi War or the timeline where Minato is gonna be the next Hokage?

Damn it, could this get any worse! I thought while trying to get some strands of my raven-black hair away from my mouth.

Think Helen- I-I mean Henkou! Even if Itachi or Obito aren't even born yet there's still Madara, Danzo and Orochimaru! And with my current state right now I need to get stronger in order to ensure _my_ survival. I know I can't defeat them but ensuring and raising my survival percentage wouldn't hurt.

What if... when I grow up, I could tell the Sandaime or the Yondaime or better yet Jiraiya of my previous knowledge of this world? ...Naahh, I guess they won't believe me and that they would suspect me or something, also I am very sure that they would throw me to a mental hospital or a prison or that they would send me to T&I I don't want my mind being invaded much less being tortured, and besides it would attract the attentions of Orochimaru and Danzo or worse Madara; definitely not my best option.

Who would believe to a child and from the Uchiha Clan to boot anyway? ...None.

Telling them about my knowledge are not my best options in ensuring my survival not to mention it would attract attention, so no I wont tell them anything. I'm just gonna train and have a Sharingan in an early age, but that would mean I have to become a prodigy and attract attention.

If that would mean attracting unwanted attention just because I wanted to be prodigy, then I think I would do it. I mean if you would have 2 options. Option 1 tell the Sandaime/Yondaime/Jiraiya and be sent to T&I or the mental hospital and attract some attention from some villains, or option 2 train earlier become a prodigy and attract unwanted attention from some antagonist.

...I think option 2 is much more safetier than the option 1, train earlier become a prodigy and unlock the Sharingan and not to mention while i'm at it I could make some allies like Kakashi or Jiraiya so that they would protect and defend me. Come to think of it, I think i'm going to like being reincarnated in the Narutoverse if only I wasn't born in the Uchiha clan though. Making handseals and throwing elemental jutsus or summoning cool animals all the while defeating some ugly villains is pretty much awesome and baddass.

Okay, so its decided then; become a prodigy, but first I need to learn the basics like read, write, talk, and walk...and maybe stop the breastmilk thingy. As I finished my thoughts and feeling better now that I had a plan I daydreamed of how great I would become when I grow up.

* * *

7 months later and I now learned how to walk (with the help of my parents), I had to start through the basic such as sitting, crawling, standing, and the final step cruising, and now I learned how to walk without anyone's help even though sometimes I would stumble here and there. Also during those 7 months of hardships (walking) and embarrassment, I also practiced how to talk but this time its not English its Nihongo! I can now speak at least 114 words correctly and I can speak now short simple sentences such as "carry me" or "I'm hurngy" and a whole lot more, but unfortunately I have a hard time learning how to adjust my volume but i'll learn soon enough. All of this I learned thanks to mother and fathers help.

After I learned to how to walk and talk I practiced myself how to read and write, I know its really going to be hard learning it, but i'm a bit lucky since during my previous life I was really obsessed in Japanese because of some anime's so I decided to learn how to write and read the Hiragana Alphabet but I quickly gave up learning so I learned only a few. Also I think that my parents are finally realizing that I am smart since I have displayed to them for the past 6 months that I am a fast learner, but I sometimes get the feeling that mother and father are reluctant to help me. I mean yeah they have helped me walk and talk, and they would encourage me but sometimes I could see reluctant looks on their faces.

In the fanfiction I've read some stories that the Uchiha's pressure their sons and daughters to train and learn and become the best. Shouldn't this also apply in the real Narutoverse?

Moving on to another matters, I finally learned something on my new family during the past 6 months. I finally learned the meaning of mother and fathers name including my name. Koishi means "pebble" while Kaiyou means "ocean". The meaning of my name Henkou means 'change" when I asked mother about why she named me Henkou all she said was that-

"Because Henkou the moment your father and I found out I was pregnant with you, you brought change to our lives, so we decided to name you Henkou." she said as she finished brewing the tea for father she poured the tea on a mug and then she put it on the table. "Henkou! Don't! Your hand will get burned!"

That's kinda nice, sappy and cliche and so- Oww!, I bit back a yelp when my hands touched a very hot and steaming cup of tea, too bad for me since mother's warning came late. I was a bit dissapointed since I kinda expected my name to be very baddass like the meaning "Demon" or "Strong Woman" or "Tidal Wave".

I also learned that I had an older brother named Nami, but sadly I didn't get to meet him since he died by an unknown desease at the age of 3. Also I finally met my grandparent's from mother's side of the family they're an Uchiha Civilian, grandmothers name is Uruchi Uchiha while grandfathers name is Teyaki Uchiha, the meaning of their names are very strange, but its okay ojii-san and obaa-san are extremely nice to me and they owned a small bakery (food!) and mother sometimes brings me their.

I also learned that mother and father are both Uchiha civillians, I was very schocked beacuse I was very sure that maybe mother or father are ninja's or retired ninja's, since In the fanfictions the oc-inserts new family in the Narutoverse are mostly ninja's. And finally the last thing I currently learned from my family is that my father is pure-blood Uchiha, while my mother is a half-blooded Uchiha.

Okay enough about my family lets move on again to another matters, I learned that Minato is actually gonna be appointed to be a Hokage within the next 2 years and that the war isn't over yet; meaning Naruto and the Konoha 11 aren't even born yet, so Obito is still alive...phew thank goodness! Now I have more time to prepare myself.

Okay so before you bombarded me with questions on how I knew this, I happened to be having my breastmilk time (still eww) when my mother talked to dad on politics or something and she mentioned how Minato would make a great leader once he was appointed to be the Hokage within the next 2 years. All of this information means that the Third Shinobi War isn't over yet.

The news that the war isn't over yet relieved me somehow I know I should be guilty but i'm not since that means that Obito is still alive, this really gives me more time to prepare myself. But that mean's i'm currently or somehow near Itachi's age or something!

"Gaahh! This is giving me a headache." I said while clutching my head, "I should probably sleep right now since its currently past midnight, but first I need to drink my milk."

* * *

I now learned how to read, but it took me 11 months (picture books, story books, novels, and dictionaries) it didn't bother me because it did not drag for a year or so, also I didn't bother learning how to write at first since I thought it would be easy, but no it was hard.

_Very_ hard.

1 year and 4 months after I learned how to read...(i'm gonna start my rant within 5..4..3..2..1..0)

1 year and 4 months! It took me 1 year and 4 fucking months to be able to know how to fucking write the 3 shitty writing systems! Fuck This! I thought I could learn how to write for just 5 motherfucking (sorry mom and okaa-san) months! But noooooo it dragged for 1 year and 4 months! But on the bright side anyway at least I could write now the Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji, it was really hard memorizing a Japanese alphabet and it was much more harder to memorize 3 different alphabet systems, at least mother and father are patient enough to teach and correct many mistakes.

A-at least...I finally learned the needed basics. I also improved myself on walking and talking, and now I can walk without sometimes stumbling and I can now talk and carry conversations.

I was actually planning on training martial arts or controlling chakra or even better learning the Goukakyo Jutsu after I learned my basic needs, but I had grown tired and a bit lazy so I think i'll wait for like 5 months before i'll start to train i'm really tired... a nap would be nice but first I need my milk.

You know for some reason I became obsessed with milk after mother stopped giving me breastmilk since she finally deemed me "good" to take a bottled milk, also mother decided to buy me a new pacifier since Banana my previous pacifier went MIA for some unknown reason. My new pacifier is named "Eggplant" (kukukuku). I'm telling you all of this for no reason at all.

I'm feeling random all of a sudden, i'm so bored and tired today...What was I supposed to do before I told you readers my obseesion of milk and Banana my lost pacifier? Oh right I was going to drink my milk then take a nap...yeah bye guys.

...

...

...

OH WAIT! I forgot to tell you this guys. It took me 2 years and 3 months to be able to learn Japanese reading and writing, I'm currently 3 years old, sooo you still remember what I told you guys that Minato is gonna be the Hokage within the next 2 years and I mentioned this to you once when I was still like 1 year old...Minato is already the Hokage 3 months before, and the war had already ended when I was like 2 years old...that means Obito died...I didn't pay attention to this news before since I was busy learning, If I were to estimate this correctly that means i'm very near or maybe at the same age of Uchiha Itachi...

If this were Math...

Problem no.1

Obito Died + War ended + Yondaime Minato + Birth of Naruto = ?

Answer: Kyuubi Attack.

Problem no.2

Kyuubi Attack + Konoha being suspicious of Uchiha's + Uchiha's Coup d'état + Itachi spying both sides + Itachi being ordered to eliminate the Uchiha's + Uchiha massacre + Sasuke being spared = ?

Answer: Start of emoness, chaos, and a whole lot of drama, friendships... and flashbacks.

...Yeah i'm still gonna ignore this and take a 5 month vacation, i'm gonna regret my actions later but for now I NEED A VACATION.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, if there is something here in this chapter that you don't understand or like just tell me through the reviews or PM, if you want to ask questions then go ahead.**

**I would like to tell about Henkou's plans on becoming a prodigy and gaining the Sharingan before you go all like "Ah this Oc is a mary-sue", I have a reason for this mostly about her current personality and her view to the Narutoverse (I had add some hints). And i'm sorry if this chapter is like full of Henkou's developments but I really need to do this.**

**Sorry for my grammar (betaless), and the disclaimer is in my profile.**

**Reviews and Critiques are welcomed with open arms!**

**UchiwaFikushon signing out!**

_**This chapter is an another version of the old one since I deleted it, the third chapter will be posted 12 hours later.**_


	3. The Ice cream plus Bully plus Brat

**Chapter Three: The Ice cream + Bully + Brat**

* * *

Mother decided to go to grocery, with me tagging along with her since she really needed to buy food ingredients for dinner and I decided to tag along since I wanted an adventure or just something...anything just to cure my boredness and besides I need to refill my milk powder, I know this sounds random but I have a reason for mentioning this...well you see I had a little encounter with a 'certain brat' and a little accident, and no i'm not pregnant i'm still 3 years old, but anyway if you want to know then continue reading this.

"Henkou, hurry up so that we can get home early and cook your father a meal and a cake before he gets home at 6." Mother called out, her voice laid with impatience as it reached into my room.

"Just a minute, mother." I replied while combing my wet and tangled hair. "Oww, oww, OWW!" I yelped in pain, tears brimming on my eyes, it fell down as I blink my eyes and I just wiped it away. "_Stupid, motherfucking tangled hair_." I grumbled in English._ "I envy Rapunzels patience for combing her extremely long hair, and how the heck did she endure the pain for combing some of her tangled hair anyway?"_

That will be one of the mysteries I _won't_ solve.

"Henk-" Okaa-san called out, but I cut her off before she could finish the words any further.

"I'm done!." I shouted as I ran towards the open door where I saw my mother wearing a green blouse and matching green skirt, she already outside our house. "Wait for me!" I called up to her.

"Don't shout, you'll disturb our neighbors." Mother lightly scolded me, as she held my hand and walked towards the Uchiha Market. "I'm sorry." I said, when in truth i'm not really sorry at all.

* * *

When we arrive at our destination, mother dragged me to a near ice cream stand just outside the market building, she then bought an ice cream and waggled it in front of my face. Yeah, you would think that she just did this because she loves me and constantly spoils me...no, she bought me an ice cream just to...bribe me.

"I'll give you this ice cream, if your going to be a good girl and wait for me here." She said, as she waggled the ice cream cone in front of my face. "Its your favorite flavor, vanilla." I of course nodded as I smiled brightly, my face portrayed an angelical expression and a touch of innocence...yeah right.

She didn't give it right away, she first studied my expression closely, her eyes narrowed with suspicion just to find if my expression were honest or not. 30 seconds passed by and she still didn't give it. The ice cream started melting...slowly.

Just give it to me woman. I thought impatiently, if she would not hand it to me within the fucking 10 seconds, I will snatch it from her hands and run away, consequences be damned. It turns out I didn't need to wait for 10 seconds since she finally deemed my expression as honest and she decided to give me the ice cream, to which I eagerly received.

"Promise me you'll be a good girl and wait, when I return i'll be carrying the ingredients and your milk powder.

"I promise."

Good, if I do not find you here...you will receive a punishment." She said her tone laid a warning, and then she turned around and headed to the market building, only stopping for a second as she waved me a goodbye and then she entered the building.

As soon as she entered the building I quickly turned around and walked away from the market. "Sorry, mother but I wanted to explore some places, my thirst for adventure and meeting some popular characters come's first." I said as i walked past some houses. "I don't care about the punishment i'm gonna receive since I can handle it."

I wonder what I would do if I would get to meet some known characters, such as Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai (though I hope not this one first), or even better MINATO! I sighed dreamily at the prospect of meeting Minato _in person. _He's handsome in the computer and i'm sure he'll be even _more _handsome when I will meet him in the flesh! I wonder what Kushina's thoughts were once she saw Minato's abs...to be precise, a naked body, my face turned red at the thought of Minato's naked body, I didn't even notice that I was drooling (pervert 101). Damn Kushina, she's so lucky.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts (Minato) that I didn't even notice my surroundings right now, too bad for me since i'm not the only one whose preoccupied. There happens to be a person, a boy to be exact walking towards my direction holding a book; reading it with utmost intent, unfortunately despite him being blessed as a genius, he is still a child and not even a ninja yet much less an academy student and as such he didn't notice a figure who is just an inch taller than him walking towards his route as well. This figure happens to be our beloved Henkou; the fangirl and perverted protagonist in this story (and antagonist as well since she didn't even have a shame thinking Minato's body while knowing that he has a wife already; a hot-blooded wife to be exact).

CRUSH!...I mean CRASH! You would hear a cat's voice hissing loudly and a dog barking if you listen closely, but of course, these are just sound effects or hallucination since most Uchiha's do not keep a dog in their compound they would rather prefer a cat...a ninja cat. But anyway lets go back to the story.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice my surroundings right now, and as such I bumped into someone and thus my butt met the ground, but the person who bumped me didn't, lucky for him I guess, anyway my ice cream stained my blue shirt greatly and a bit of his shirt as well. I scowled at the person, he destroyed my ice cream!...unintentionally. There will be a hell to pay, I don't care if its an adult or not.

"Oi!" I said, as I brushed off the sticky ice cream off my shirt my hands gaining the sticky ice cream, I decided to just wipe it on my purple skirt, great mother's going to kill me when she finds out about the stain, I thought with annoyance, after I was done I turned my full attention on the punk who is just a boy and an inch shorter than me. "Look at what you've done to me you brat!" I said my tone let a meaning of 'you better pay for this.'

"My apologies, I didn't mean to crash into you." The brat said, his face blank but his eyes were apologetic and his tone sincere and sorry, as he pulled out a tissue from his tan colored pants and began to wipe out the wet stain on his black shirt.

I was about to forgive him and apologize as well and say: _'oh it's okay, its not a big deal anyway, and i'm sorry too.'_ When I realized that he didn't even offer me a tissue much less help me stand up! Damn that brat, he won't get away that easily, I will force/guilt trip him into buying me a new ice cream as a replacement! Oh yes, and if he refuse...there will be hell to pay, Muahahahahaha! I inwardly cackled evilly.

"Sorry doesn't count for the damage you've done." I said as I rose from the ground and glared at the boy, making sure to use the advantage of my height as an intimidation. "You have to buy me a new ice cream as a replacement." The boy didn't even look frightened at all by my glare or the fact that i'm taller that him, his face still deadpan but his eyes were calculating right now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-" he said, but I cut him off when I heard the word _can't._

"And why the hell not?!" I said my voice held a threat: 'you better give me a damn explanation before i'll unleash my wrath.'

He replied bluntly, "I don't have money." Wow...He just said that...bluntly, eyes calculating, and expression impassive, ...Yeah I don't believe him.

"...I don't believe you." I said as I raised an eyebrow, and giving him a look that says _'your lying...now tell me the truth.' _ "Look, its your fault that my ice cream is now wasted, if you would have paid attention to your surroundings then none of this would have happened."

"And that's why I am sorry, but I beg to disagree," He said his voice monotone, his onyx eyes met mine, and somehow...somehow I felt that i''m the one who is intimidated not him. "You could have avoid me the moment you saw me, but you did not, this concludes that you also were not paying attention to your surroundings, I already apologized but you didn't."

He said this and all the while indirectly saying that this is my fault too

I blinked, Okay this kid got me there, ...fine I think I should just apologize I mean it is also my fault, "I apologize for the stain in your shirt, for bumping you, and for my rude behavior."

"Apology accep-" He began, but was cut off short by a loud voice.

"Itachi!" A boy called out, running towards our direction, he looks to be older than me by 2 to 3 years. Itachi...Itachi...ITACHI!? Did he just said Itachi?! Where?! I frantically glanced from left to right to see if Itachi is in our direction or near our vicinity as well, but I can't find the 13 year old Itachi. Shit! What_ should _I do when I meet him face to face, or maybe what _would_ I do, I hope I don't do anything stupid or get on his nerves. I don't want his first impression on me to be bad!

"Itachi," the boy said as he came in to a stop near us, he was addressing...the brat?! "What are you doing here in this area?" The boy asked 'the brat'

"I was merely on my way home after I borrowed a book from the library, when I happened to accidentally...bump into her _Shisui_." _Itachi _said as he introduced me to...Shisui?!

Wait so...this brat whom I almost bullied into buying me ice cream is...Itachi?! I thought as I glanced into Itachi; eyes widened and my face portrayed disbelief and shock. Okay, forget about the thought of wanting Itachi to have a good impression on me...He already had a bad impression on me! Shit! I hope he doesn't harbor a grudge on me! And no way! Its Uchiha Shisui! The future Shunshin no Shisui, he's like Itachi's best friend! HOLY SHIT!

"I hope that the bump didn't cause too much damage-" Shisui began, but was cut off by Henkou's stuttering words; her voice filled with dread, disbelief, and is that an _admiration_ in her tone?!

"Y-your I-Itachi? U-Uchiha Itachi?!" I asked 'the brat' just for confirmation as I deliberately ignored Shisui's words by rudely interrupting, I secretly hoped that he says no or just shakes his head. Unfortunately for me he said the dreaded word...Yes.

"Yes." Itachi just replied, he didn't ask 'do you know me' or 'have we met' since Itachi would most likely remember anyone he has met considering he is a genius and besides he is a heir so of course anyone would know him especially the Uchiha clan, too bad for me since I didn't.

"Nice to meet yo-" Shisui was about to introduce himself and ask the girl what her name was, but he was _again_ cut off by Henkou. Inwardly Shisui was starting to get annoyed by her rudeness; she cut him off once, but_ twice_?! How rude.

"Uchiha Itachi-san," I began as I grabbed both Itachi's shoulder and looked at him intently in his eyes much to his shock. "Please forgive me for everything I have done, and forget about me...Please! And then after I had said my words, I ran away as fast as I can.

If a passerby where to_ hear _what Henkou's words were one would think that that was a declaration of a goodbye; a love story ending in a sad-painful way where the heroine runs away from her lover since she couldn't stand the pain and love, too bad since the said portrayed heroine was running away from death and the supposedly lover will be a murderer 10 years from now, and Shisui? Oh, he's just a standby a spectator of the drama...too bad for him I guess.

Needless to say Itachi and Shisui were quite shocked about what just happened as they watched the girl or _rude _girl in Shisui's opinion run off. They were still too young to properly learn about suppressing their emotions and as such their shock was portrayed on their faces well not much on Shisui's (since he's already in the academy) but definitely on Itachi's.

* * *

It's currently 8:23 P.M right now 20 minutes after my punishment started and mother still didn't allow me to stand up, I am currently kneeling on a pea and gah! it really hurts!

_5 minutes after I ran away from Itachi and Shisui, I decided to go back to the market building and fortunately I somehow remembered my way back there, unfortunately when I arrived back to the place the sun was already setting, I found mother standing there, her face angry and worried._

_"Where have you been?!" Mother shouted angrily as she grabbed my left arm and dragged me back to our house. "Didn't I told you not to wander around! I told you to wait!"_

_Errr, you actually didn't told me to wander around I thought, though I didn't there voiced that out loud._

_"You will receive your punishment, do you hear me?!" She said as she stopped walking and turned around to face me._

_"Yes, mother." I replied back, my head hung low_

_"Your father will be very disappointed in you, not following you mother's words and to think we had a deal!"_

_"I'm...sorry mother." ...I had been selfish, I didn't even pause to think that mother would be worried, I had been too selfish!_

_"You better be." She said and then she crouched down to my level and look at me in the eye. "Henkou, Uchiha's rarely break any promises if they do constantly break promises that because they have a good reason to, only a few Uchiha's break promises for some selfish reasons...Now Henkou, were your reasons for breaking the promise good or bad?"_

_It took me a few seconds to admit that the reason why I broke the promise was for one of my selfish reasons, "My reasons...were...selfish."_

_"It's a good thing then that you admit your wrong doings, but you will still have a punishment." Mother said as her stern gaze soften a bit. "You really had me worried back there, If you didn't come a minute or too I would've gone to the KMPF..."_

_"..." I said nothing back, I only hung my head low as mother dragged me to the house. When we got to the house, father was already there waiting for us, mother told him what happened and he scolded me and gave me a long lecture._

And so we go back to the scene were were I am currently taking my punishment, I am really sleepy right now, anyway about my little meeting with Itachi and Shisui...yeah i'm going to forget about that, no way will I associate myself with them, I still can't believe I forced a heir to buy me an ice cream...I hope he followed what I said to him about forgetting me. I am so sleeeeeeeeepy right now...I found my face meeting with the ground before sleep overtook me. When I woke up early morning I found myself sprawled on my bed.

My sweet comfy bed, did you know that I had upgrade not only from the breast milk to bottle milk but also from crib to bed! ...Yeah I know you don't care, but just telling though, you know the sayings; 'you should pass on your happiness to other people' if your sad or mad well you might as well pass it. Well the last one was just me saying that hehehehehe.

* * *

**AN: So Henkou finally met Itachi and Shisui, i'm still not satisfied with this chapter, but i'll go back to it once i'm ready.**

**KMPF- KONOHA MILITARY POLICE FORCE.**

**Sorry for my grammars and errors i'm still betaless (gah! i'm finding one already and i'm too shy to ask them to beta me...) Disclaimer is in my profile.**

**UchiwaFikushon signing out!**

**P.S : Sorry if this chapter is too low, i'm really not feeling well this week.**


	4. Meeting Shisui Again

**Chapter Four: Meeting Shisui... **_**Again**_

_**Warning: This chapter is boring. Shitty grammars, wrong spellings, and a whole lot more.**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the 'incident' happened, mother is still angry of me since not only did I disobeyed and broke a promise (which is not a big deal since its just a promise...right?), she thought I was kidnapped, normally one wouldn't think of that since i'm inside the Uchiha compound and as a matter of fact the compound is heavily guarded by the KMPF, also i'm in Konoha, Shinobi's could easily track me down.

However for the past couple of weeks there had been reports of Uchiha's who went missing, not only in our clan but also the Hyūga's, of course like I said Shinobi's especially the sensory-nins could easily track them down, but, the scents of the missing persons have been completely erased, it is very obvious they had been kidnapped by a shinobi.

The KMPF suspected that the kidnapper targets clans with Dōjutsu kekkei genkai which means he only targets Uchiha's and Hyūga's and not the other clans such as Nara, Inuzuka, and etc. also the bodies of the missing persons haven't been found yet, and did I failed to mention that only children went missing? Oh, I did...sorry. Anyway this intel was supposed to be kept secret, only the government and the KMPF should know about this, but apparently someone leaked this intel and now this information caused quite an uproar not only in my clan but also in other clans, since the suspect could as well target them, right now Konoha is in danger for an internal civil war.

Whoever that person who leaked the intel is now suspected to be the kidnapper, a curfew hour has been passed throughout Konoha to be in your house at 7 P.M sharp. Whoever breaks this protocol will be detained and be suspected, Only the KMPF and Shinobi's that rank in Chūnin and above can break this rule. I get the feeling that the government and the KMPF is withholding many information's about this. At the back of my mind I already knew the person who kidnapped the children, though I don't wanna voice that out loud much less think about it.

How I knew this information, you ask? ...I eavesdrop of course hehehehehehe (eavesdropping is somehow becoming a habit or bad habit of mine). Oh well, whatever, I care little about the news, let's just move on to another topic.

So, okaa-san is still angry at me which I mentioned to you earlier, anyway she made me only drink 3 milks per day, which is not my usual drinking routine since I drink 8 bottles of milk per day. When I asked okaa-san why she made me drink only 3 and not 8, she answered that this is my punishment to which I retorted that I already got my punishment a few days ago, to which she replied that it wasn't enough.

The hell?! Is this her revenge for breaking the promise and disobeying her? Did she...already fell to the _curse of hatred_?! SHIT! What am I gonna do?! WAIT- Do not panic Henkou, think of this thoroughly I repeat do not panic.

I choked on the senbei I ate instead.

Obaa-san who saw my current state, immediately took a glass of water and gave it to me, in which I took instantly (this action caused some droplets of water to fall right onto my blue skirt) and drank it greedily which is quite a painful action.

"Are you alright now?" Obaa-san asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank you for the water and...senbei obaa-san." I replied while holding my wet skirt.

"Dear, your skirt is wet, wait here for a while, I'm going to find some extra skirt around your size." She said.

Way to point the obvious obaa-san, I thought dryly as I nodded my head to reply to obaa-sans statement even though she didn't wait for my reply and headed off to find some spare skirt for me.

Anyway, I forgot to tell you my current location right now, but I'm currently in the Uchiha Senbei Shop, its the shop my grandparent's own. My parents decided to drop me off here since mother had something 'important' to attend to and she can't bring me to the place she's attending, and father is busy with work, of course they can't just leave me in the house since no one would be able to take care of me, even though I insisted that I _can _take care of myself, but alas! They both ignored my _pleas _and dropped me off here for the rest of the day.

Don't get me wrong, I like my grandparents and all, but its just that I already proved to my parents about my maturity and that I can take care of myself, but why do I get the feeling that okaa-san and otou-san is babying me, its like they're treating me like a child even though I already proved that I am mature, I can take care of myself, and my mentality is not of a normal child...most of the times. Don't they trust me?

I mean look at Itachi, he proved to his parents that he got the mentality of an adult and of course his father pushed Itachi to be better than he is, and so look where he got to in the future. Not the future where he massacred his entire clan (with the help of Obito) and became an S-class missing-nin but the part where he graduated from the academy at the age of 7, became a Chūnin at the age of 10, became an Anbu Captain at the age of 13! for Pein-sama's Sake!

Wow, the fact that I know some facts about Uchiha Itachi is creepy, its like i'm a stalker, wait- I am a stalker! Its not like he is the only one I stalked in my previous life, I also stalked Minato of course.

Anyway, the fact that his father treats Itachi like an adult whereas my parents treats me like a child is very confusing. I am still not over the fact that the Uchiha's pushed their children to train, become better, become a genius, _become the best of the best. _

You know what, i'm just gonna forget about this and focus instead on eating senbei, i'm just gonna hope to Hagoromo-sama that I won't choke this time.

As I took a bite of the senbei, I paused and blinked as I munched slowly...it was delicious. No, it was heaven! I could practicallly hear the melodies of the Angels and I could even feel light coming from the heavens engulfing me, as I took another bite.

I didn't notice the wondrous heavenly flavor before, since I was busy thinking of the kidnapping case earlier. But now, now I know how stupid I was back then to ignore this...This heavenly superb food! Its a crime to ignore this! Yeah, i'm just exaggerating, so what.

"Aaah, so delicious." I said as I took another bite while closing my eyes, I can imagine myself in a paradise with hot boys...kyaaaaa! I thought as I imagined the 'hot boys' fighting each other just to claim my heart.

Not literally though, my blissful thought was cut off when I heard the sound of the jiggling bells coming from above the door, the sound of the bells alerts my grandparents that a customer has entered the shop. Too bad for this customer since ojii-san is attending a cooking competition and obaa-san is currently finding some skirt for me, and no way in hell will I interupt her in finding a spare skirt.

So, I'm just gonna politely greet the customer and tell him/her that my grandparents are busy and that just come back later on.

"Welcome to my grandpa-" I didn't get to finish my greetings since the said customer happens to very familiar, so familiar. "Err, have we...umm met before sir?"

"We met before, you were that person who bumped into Itachi, two weeks ago." said Shisui_, you were also that person who kept on interrupting me, _thought Shisui but didn't dare voice that thought out loud.

My heart beaten erratically not because of _'we meet again, its destiny, i'm in love' _but because of _'Shit, i'm in big trouble, i'm gonna die of early age' _kind of beat. I laughed nervously all the while inwardly praying to whatever deities out there to somehow help me.

"It seems you've forgotten about it then," Commented Shisui "My name is Shisui, Uchiha Shisui, you didn't actually told us your name the last time we met."

I actually don't want you and Itachi to know my name, also I didn't forget about it, in fact I even stayed up on late hours of night thinking about that accident, and I already know your name and your future along with Itachi and the clan, but you don't need to know about that, thought Henkou.

"..Name?" She heard him ask.

"Huh? Err...could you repeat it again?" Said Henkou, shifting nervously. "Sorry, I err...spaced out a little."

"What's your name?" Sighing inwardly Shisui repeated the question, _she even spaced out! she's really rude. _

"Uchiha Henkou, its a pleasure to meet you _again_ Shisui-san." _No, its actually not, I don't want to meet you or Itachi, _I inwardly wailed.

"So, you come here on daily bases Henkou-san?" Observed Shisui, as he eyed the senbei on the table near the door."

"...No, not really, my parents left me in the care of my grandparents." I answered, "What brings you here to this shop Shisui-san?"

"Your grandparents are Teyaki obaa-san and Uruchi ojii-san?" Shisui deduced, ignoring Henkou's question. (and who is the rude one here?)

"Uh...Yes." Answered Henkou, her left eye twitching. "So as I said before, what brings you here to this shop Shisui-san?"

"I come here every thursday," Shisui said, "Where is Teyaki ojii-san by the way?"

"He's in a fishing competition right now, and if your asking about obaa-san she's currently _finding_ some..._ skirt_." I said, emphasizing the finding and skirt.

"Skirt...?" Shisui asked in confusion before he glanced down and saw the skirt or _wet _skirt Henkou wore, understanding the situation. "_Oh_."

Oh, indeed.

"Its not what you think!" I exclaimed flailing my hands wildly, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. "I accidentally spilled water all over me, I didn't wet myself!" Wait...why am I explaining myself to him anyway?

"...Right." Shisui said, masking his chuckles with a cough, "I believe you, you don't smell...of urine, your scent is mixed with sweat and senbei's."

"Are you laug- Wait a minute, ...smell?" I questioned as I gaped at him. "You can tell what I smell of?!" Is this guy a creep?! Henkou thought, warily eyeing Shisui.

"fifth grade ninja academy students are taught to track on scents, sadly many forgot about this teaching and as such a majority of them had dulled down their sense of smell in a level of the civilians." Shisui explained hurriedly in hopes that Henkou wouldn't get the wrong idea.

too bad for him since he's a little bit too late, Henkou already tuned him out and is currently thinking of how a pervert and a creep Shisui is. I can't believe Shisui, the _bestfriend of Itachi _is a closet pervert!

..

..

..

"Stop looking at me with that kind of expression!" Shisui glared at the girl in annoyance.

"Huh?...Oh, what kind of expression?" Henkou said innocently, cupping her face all the while trying to keep her face void of any emotions

"That- Never mind..." Sighing in irritation, _this brat is now getting on my nerves, and i'm not even easy to annoy, i'm usually patient and calm_...

Henkou was about to apologize when a thought struck her. "Wait, the academy also teaches to track down scents?" It turns out she had been listening all along to Shisui's explanation and is just teasing him.

"Yes, though its not really that important for a majority of the konoha shinobi population that is since we have the Inuzuka's." Shisui replied.

"Oh...wait, how did you know that information anyway?"

"I'm an academy student." drawled Shisui.

"Huh? Academy...student...?

"Must I repe-" Shisui words were cut off when Henkou grabbed both of his shoulders, shaing him roughly.

"Academy Student?! But your too young!" Shit, if I proved myself that I am a genius to the clan, the clan won't still even notice me since they got Itachi (genius, heir, prodigy, _charms_?)and Shisui (Shunshin no Shisui, strongest mangekyou, best friend of Itachi) and maybe some other Uchiha's and maybe they would even thought of me as _just another normal genius_!

Shisui first instinct was to flip her off and maybe threaten her with his kunai he hid in his pants but then he remembered that he is talking to a brat younger than him and not even an enemy so he internally calmed himself down. "For your information Henkou-san I am six years old and that is the appropriate age to enter the academy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

It took awhile for Henkou to finally pried her hands off from Shisui's shoulders. Oh, so he's just a newbie at the academy, even still he will be famous in the future and gain the title Shunshin no Shisui, If I recall correctly Shisui will be the holder of the strongest Mangekyou Sharingan that manipulates the victim without even knowing it, but then Danzou took his eye, but then he managed to escape with his remaining eye, and then-

HOLD UP! I am getting really creeped out by the _accurate_ information's I knew, again I sound like a stalker, but then again all fangirls can be a stalker- not like I fangirl Shisui (that category belongs to Minato) i'm just merely curious about him.

"So, your just a newbie then at the academy huh?" Said Henkou while unintentionally letting out a tone of mocking and_ ...relief_?!

He didn't said anything just merely turned around heading towards the entrance-exit of the shop waving his hands as a sign of goodbye, "I got to go, it seems its almost nightime I can't wait any longer for Teyaki obaa-san."

"Oh, bye then Shisui-san." I inwardly gave a relieved sigh, I hope we won't meet again along with Itachi and Sasuke (if he's even born yet.)

When Shisui was near the door already he stopped, "By the way brat, just so you know, I am not a 'newbie' I am going to graduate next year, I hope we meet again...midget." I can feel his smug expression, I can totally visualize and feel it.

I stood there speechless, many thoughts swarm on my mind, Did he just called me...brat and a...midget?!

A scream and followed by a "I AM NOT A BRAT AND CERTAINLY NOT A MIDGET!" was heard throughout the Uchiha Compound (this may or may not be an exageration [your choice]).

* * *

I'm already at home right now, eating dinner and a changed clothes, kaa-san came to fetch me at 6:20 PM, I didn't get to change my now dry skirt since obaa-san failed to find me one (and she took so long to even find one).

I wonder what Minato-_sama _Is doing right now, what is he eating right now? Is he already doing_ that _activity with Kushina? Is he-

I was cut off from my (going to perveted) thoughts when mother coughed, not the kind of 'i'm-asmathic' cough but the 'I-have-an-announcement-to say-to-you-all-and-I-want-your-attention' kind of cough.

"So, I just met Mikoto-sama early morning and she invited us to Itachi-sama's fourth birthday." Mother said as she passed me a plate which is out of my reach filled with tonkatsu which I gratefully took (despite the fact that it is errrr quite heavy, i'm actually a bit suprised that I didn't drop the plate when mother told us the news).

"It is very honorable that she personally invited me-us into Itachi-sama's birthday!" She continued, "Kindly please pass me that plate Kaiyou."

"I agree with you." Father said nodding once he passed the plate, "Itachi-sama's birthday is on next week, we have plenty of time to buy a present... that is suitable for Itachi-sama's stadards."

It is a miracle that I didn't end up chocking.

I find this very cliche, I thought sourly, I happen to bumped into Itachi and Shisui and weeks later I met Shisui again and-and just now the invitation about Itachi's birthday?! What the fuck is wrong with the fates? I really blame the fates, destiny, maybe the gods of this world (except for pein because he's hot), and many many more things.

Yeah you know just the typical girl to blame all her problems on supernatural beings.

Anyway, I took the news and invitations all too well (even though on the inside I feel really jittery and almost to the point of hyperventilating) and i'm glad I didn't do things such as chocking, hyperverntilating (almost), and maybe spitting my food. I just really don't like to meet again my soon to be murderer even if I know that he did it with good reasons he is still going to be a future murderer.

And deep deep inside my heart I knew that even with my plans on early training and my advantage on knowledge, I know that its hopeless I know that i'm still going to die, because unlike the stories in the fanfiction which the OC really tries to stop the massacre and change the plot and will save the future of this world... unlike them I am not planning on stopping the massacre or even saving the future. I am not planning on sharing my knowledge, I am just content in sitting back on a chair and just watch the events unfold.

I plan on surviving by_ myself only_, the _characters_ can take care of themselves and besides this is an anime that shows good morals and all, I know that in the end when the drama and flashbacks and emoness and sob stories stop there will be a happy ending in this world... I just know it because this is the show of Naruto we are talking about.

Survival is humans first instinc, I am not like Naruto or other heroes out there who puts there friends well being first than themselves, I am just a human being who is hell bent on surviving.

I'm selfish...and I know it, even though I don't want to acknowledge (I think I never will).

I want to be like the heroines and heroes who have such a _nice heartwarming personality and has friends who supports them and defeats the bad guys and saves the day. _I want to be like them I really do, but at the same time I don't think I can ever be like them.

Do I make any sense to you guys? Remember this popular phrase in the Narutoverse? _'...Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'_

I am a trash, if the heroes in the Narutoverse would find out about my personality and my selfishness... I can already guess what their going ot think and say to me and I know it will be very negative.

I'm sorry...

* * *

**AN: Aaaand so this chapter ends here! Okay so she knows her personality deep deep inside her heart but she won't acknowledge, she will just ignore it and I think she will try and imitate some heroine protagonists in fanfictions that she read.**

**Do you hate Henkou now?**

**You can ask me questions if there are some parts that you don't seem to understand. I am still without a beta... how the hell can I convince them to beta me anyway?**

**So errrr I actually won't be updating for quite some time, but I can tell you that I will be updating next month. **

**Also I know my grammar is shitty right now, I am rewriting it again, I am making another version of this story, it will take a while but I won't be discontinuing this story and it won't be on hiatus.**

**This chapter is unedited.**

**Has anyone ever watched Meteor Garden?! **

**UchiwaFikushon Signing out!**

**P.S: SmileRen: Of course she idolizes Itachi (who wouldn't)... so anyway thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
